A Different Kind Of Maybe
by xxRoadRunner1066xx
Summary: Katie and her family move back to Forks, but after one fishing trip she finds herself caught up in the secrets that are taking over the area, and also face to face with a wolf. SethxOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Argh, i hate hospital so i am bored and am writing a new fanfiction. Check out my other FanFic Broken hearts will make you stronger! Please Read and Review so i know if i should continue with this!**

To be honest, this place did not look in the least bit _an adventure,_ as my Dad had called it. It was just a small town in the middle of the peninsula forest in Washington state, with trees and rain. Lots of trees and rain. Well I guess I shall have to get used to it, seeing as my Dad has just got a job at the police station here, were supposed to be having his boss, Chief Swan, round for dinner tonight. I was not keen on the idea, in fact I didn't like any of my Dad's ideas. His idea to send my brother to military school, to marry my evil step mother Anne or to move here.

"Katie, can you please stop fiddling for one minute and listen." My Dad hissed, I glanced at his direction, he was driving me to school, seeing as I was no longer allowed to ride my motorbike because I had an accident three months ago. It was no big accident, I was going round a bend and the bike skidded, I went flying off the front and landed in a bush, one broken arm. Now I was not even allowed to touch my bike, my Dad thought it would blow up or something. "Now, when I called the principal, he said just to go to the front office and get your timetable then go to class and give the teachers a slip or something. Can you do that without hurting yourself?" He mocked, I glared at him. So I was a little bit of an accident magnet, I could still handle the first day of school here without ending up in the emergency room.

"Yes Dad." I said through my teeth. He stopped in front a place that looked like three houses, but I saw a sign in front that said Forks High School. I swallowed and stared at it for a moment, then undid my seatbelt. Dad smiled in relief, I bet he thought I was going to throw a tantrum like my little sister did when we dropped her off at the elementary school ten minutes ago. I had encouraged Suzie to do that so that I might be to late to go to school, my plan hadn't worked exactly. But it had got my Dad worked up.

"Bye Kate, see you home for dinner." Dad mumbled, I nodded and grabbed my tote and jacket then got out of the car. The car park in front of the building was slowly filling up, with cars and students. I walked across the street to the school, not looking back to see if my overprotective father had gone yet. I looked at it for a moment, then decided the main entrance would be where the reception was. A few kids looked at me as I walked towards it, well more then a few, the majority of people had stopped to look at me. Once I got inside the building I breathed a sigh of relief and warmth. I guessed it was about minus five outside, but the radiators were on and I was right. The reception was just through the door on the left. I went through and two ladies looked up at me from the desk. One went back to what she was doing, the one with glasses smiled kindly at me.

"Hello, you must be the new girl?" She asked, coming to the counter. I nodded slowly and then smiled.

"Katie Johnson." I answered, tucking a strand of light brown hair behind my ear.

"Well, it's nice to see a new face here. Here's your timetable, a slip for your parents to sign, a slip for each of your teachers to sign and a map." She handed the papers to me and all I could do was nod like an idiot.

"Thanks." I said, putting them in my bag, I got my timetable and slip. I had taken a quick look at the map and I was pretty sure it was easy to find my way around here. I had math first, then history. I sighed and walked to my first room. It was empty so far, guess I must be early. A teacher with frizzy black hair and glasses was sitting at a desk at the front. I went to her and she looked up and gave me a toothy grin.

"Umm…I'm Katie Johnson and this is my first day." I had no idea what to say. "The ladies in the office said to give you this slip to sign." I showed her the slip and she grinned even wider.

"Well it's nice to meet you Katie," She said whilst scribbling a signature on the slip. "I'm Mrs Holly, I'm your math teacher." I smiled weakly. "Wait up here till the rest of the class come in and we'll find you somewhere to sit." She grinned again and handed me the slip, she went back to marking books and I stared absentmindedly out the window. I think I would be in the middle of an English test at the moment if I was back in California, my best friend would be passing me notes and the teacher would be waiting for us to finish whilst the sun shined outside. Soon the class was full, a lot of the students watching me curiously, I glared at all of them in turn and then Mrs Holly stood up.

"Morning class, this is Katie," Oh shit, why did she have to do an introduction like they did in kindergarten? "She's new here, so make here feel welcome." Then she turned to me. "You can take the empty desk at the back." She gestured to a small desk by the window. I smiled to myself and went to it, ignoring the whispering from the other kids. In the middle of Mrs Holly's lecture a girl with a blonde bob turned round from the seat in front. She had a mousy face, but it was friendly.

"You must be the new girl everyone saw today, I'm Lauren." She held out a hand for my to shake. I eyed it then ignored it. I went back to writing notes, she scowled and eventually turned back round. At the end of the lesson I wandered out of the room after everyone else. The hallways were full and I glanced at my time table to remember where the room was. I went up a flight of stairs and then I found room 27. I went inside and to the teachers desk, the class was only half full so far, but I caught sight of Lauren with some other girls and we exchanged hostile glares. The teacher told me to sit in between to boys that were joking. I did so reluctantly whilst they talked around me for the whole lesson. History was good, we were learning about the revolution in California, but here it was more about the settlers that came from England. I knew I was part native-American so I did pay some attention when it came to native stuff. After that school went quickly. I made no friends, well I had to chance too. At lunch some girls offered me to sit next to them. I shook my head and sat at a table on my own, not looking back. In gym the same girls offered for me to be on their team, I had just shrugged and sat out. After school I had walked home, knowing my Dad would not pick me up. Maybe I would have to beg him to uplift the no bikes law. I walked through the town bored, still waiting for an adventure. Once I got home I went straight to my new room and took a shower and got changed. With nothing to do I started on my homework and ended up falling asleep on my desk, how I hated time change.

"Kate, wake up…" I felt someone shaking me and my eyes fluttered open to find my sister leaning over me, a thoughtful look on her space. I mumbled something that even I didn't understand and sat up in my chair.

"Hey Suzie…" I murmured, hugging her, she was so small, even for an eight year old.

"Anne says its time for dinner. She told me to wake you up." Ok so there was something I also found very annoying, my 24 year old stepmother was favoured by Suzie.

"Tell the witch I'll be down in a minute." Suzie frowned and started to say something, I gave her a look and she nodded and skipped out of my room. I hear her soft footsteps on the stairs then I stood up. I washed my face and followed her down. As I got down I heard happy male laughter and I remembered about Chief Swan. I took a deep breath and went into the dining room where a large bowl of pasta was set in the middle of the table, along with salad and a bowl of bread. Dad and a man of about 38 with curly hair were talking quietly, occasionally laughing. Anne was setting knives and forks down and looked up to shoot my daggers as I came into the room.

"Well here's my oldest girl! Katie, come say hello to Charlie." My Dad beckoned me over and I grimaced, socializing was not my thing.

"Hello." I mumbled, the man smiled timidly back.

"Well, you sure are a stunner. Just like your mother back in the day." I eyed him curiously. I was sure I had seen him before. Anne was scowling to herself, My Dad shot her a reassuring look and then started to talk again.

"Me and Charlie went to Forks high school together when we were your age." My Dad explained, I never knew he grew up here. "Kate just started today." He stated, Charlie nodded thoughtfully and beamed.

"My Bella started there three years ago…she's off with her husband at college at the moment." He said half sad, half proud.

"Bella? I remember her, she was still with Renee last time I heard." My Dad thought, then he and Charlie both grinned. "It's been a long time." My Dad sighed.

"Maybe you should come fishing with me and Billy one day?" Chief Swan asked.

"Billy Black, I haven't seen him in god knows how long. Of course I'll come!" Dinner was awkward from that point, Suzie chucked a slice of bread at me, and I attempted to throw a spoon at her. My Dad had glared whilst Charlie chuckled. Anne was quiet for once, not interrupting the atmosphere of the evening. Once dinner was over, Dad and Charlie watched TV whilst Anne was on the phone to her friends back in San Diego. Suzie and I were washing up and nearly got the whole kitchen soaked in one of our wars. After Charlie left I sulked to bed but didn't sleep for hours. I will say it again, I hate time change.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Lol got a text today from my brother, apparently he and his friend thought the fridge had broken so they ate EVERYTHING, even the old cheese from two years ago. So then mum comes home and shows them it was just unplugged lmao. Great news my ribs are healing quickly, I may secretly be a werewolf or something (lol the voices in my head keep saying that) anyways…I can probably go home early to my new house in TEXAS. Just ignore me and read and review, wouldn't want you thinking I was weird or something XD. **

All week I grew border, and border, and border. Who would've guessed that I would die from boredom, I can see my grave stone now:

**Katie Natasha Johnson**

**Sarcastic friend, annoying sister and stubborn daughter.**

**23rd April 1992 - 6th November 2008**

Ok so that thought may be a tiny bit dramatic, but this is basically all I do: wake up, argue with Anne, have breakfast, argue more, go to school, ignored everyone there, come home, more arguing, homework, be annoyed by Suzie, eat dinner, argue with Anne once again and then take a shower and pitifully go back to my comfort zone: bed. And comfort + tiredness + a bed sleep. To be honest I could barely stop myself falling asleep as I lay in bed reading one of my books. I heard a soft knock on my door and blinked, trying to reopen my eyes. As I did my Dad came into view in my doorway.

"Hey Katie." He murmured, I smiled weakly, sitting up in bed. His face was thoughtful then he walked forward. "Do you remember when you were little I would talk about going fishing a lot?" He asked, I nodded, confused and exhausted. "Well, I always used to go when I was stressed or bored, and well you've been kind of quiet these days kiddo, maybe you should come with us tomorrow?" He asked, I eyed him to see if he was trying to trick me, then slowly I nodded. He grinned, and kissed my forehead.

"Night Dad." I mumbled, he nodded now and went back, shutting my door and turning off my light. So much for reading, I gave into my fate and slept peacefully.

Next thing I know someone is jumping on my bed AND on top of me. My eyes focused on Suzie, who was laughing and screaming.

"Wakey! Wakey!" She screeched with laughter, I glowered at her and then at Anne, who was standing in the door way, quite pleased with herself.

"This was your doing." I stated, each word with hatred projected at her. She smirked and walked away. I shuffled my legs, knocking Suzie to the floor. She yelped and landed with a thud, I rolled in my covers to go back to sleep, but much to my dismay I landed on the floor in the same position as Suzie, who burst out laughing. I kicked her and she began hitting me with her tiny fists.

"Your are so unreasonable!" She yelled before crawling out of the room, what the hell?

"KATIE, YOU BETTER BE READY BY NOW!" I heard my Dad yell, I seemed to recall being shaken awake earlier by him saying we had to leave in an hour or so, I had mumbled something and fallen back asleep. My eyes widened and I pushed my covers off me, no time to make my bed. I stumbled to my wardrobe and grabbed some old jeans and a button up camping shirt. My old shoes had never known the outdoors, because there was never any need to wear hiking boots in San Diego, but now I put them on for the first time in around two years. They were slightly too small and they itched. But I had no other footwear suitable for fishing. Seriously it was either vans or converses or sandals, and I did not want to ruin any of my shoes, just like any other girl I would probably cry for two weeks if I got mud on my converses. I brushed my hair, but it still went into waves, my bangs sticking out. I groaned and grabbed a headband quickly, forcing it over my forehead, I didn't bother to take another look. I ran downstairs after brushing my teeth, and then crashed into my Dad who was waiting at the bottom step, he glared at me then grinned.

"Finally Kate." He breathed and lead me outside, my stomach growled in protest, hunger seemed more appealing then fishing at the moment. Chief Swan was waiting in his police car, I rolled my eyes. Dad dragged me towards it and explained to Charlie, who grinned.

"Well Bella was never one for fishing, but I'm sure if Katie's up for it!" Charlie said as we got in. "Jake's dropping Billy off at the fishing pier so we can drive straight there." He stated, I wasn't listening. I didn't really remember agreeing to this even, and I was certainly not up for it. Maybe if I made a nuisance of myself they would never invite me again.

"So how have things been?" Dad asked, Charlie shrugged.

"Bella got married and had a baby, beautifulest little tyke in the world." Charlie said, half proud, half sad once again.

"Who's the lucky guy?" Dad asked, prodding for more info as he did.

"Edward Cullen, never liked him much, but I 'spose she loves him." Charlie went off into a grumble and there was an awkward silence from then on. I stared out the window, watching the trees and rain. Dad was humming along to the radio and even blurted out the chorus with Charlie eagerly, much to my embarrassment. I cringed in the backseat and kept my eyes out of the window, how I would've screamed if the windows had been down. A police cruiser along the highway, two middle aged men inside belting out the words to the Beatles, I would've died then. I caught sight of a few cars parked by a cliff and some figures standing by the edge, one by one they jumped and my eyes widened in shock, how stupid were the people here? To be honest I could see why they wanted to commit suicide, this place was ironically dull.

Charlie saw my face in the rear view mirror and chuckled.

"It's what the boys do for recreation here." He explained, my eyes were still wide. I guess tomb stoning kind of fitted, it gave you a thrill and when all you had was woods everywhere…

"Don't you think of doing anything like that kiddo." My Dad warned, with a hint of humour.

"I think I would mostly like trip and fall rather then jump Dad, don't worry." I retorted.

"Knowing you…" He started, I shot him a scowl and turned my face to the window again. There was more silence till the car pulled to a stop outside a small pier like thing by the sea. I smiled at least the beach was a change from the forest. We got out and the adults went over to another car, a man in a wheel chair was waiting, three tall males with him. I followed, unsure of what to do.

"Crikey! Is that really you David!" The man in the wheel chair, who I guessed was this Billy person, said in disbelief.

"It's been a while!" My Dad said in response, the same happy tone. They all came into view. Charlie and Dad were in deep conversation with Billy already and the other three were looking at each other, exchanging comments and remarks. The three were probably in their early twenties, tall and muscular and if I do say so, very handsome. They looked at me at the same time, with the same look, it was creepy, like they were mirrored with each other. They had the same black hair and darkly tanned skin, but they were all different, but similar enough that they could be related.

"Thanks Jake, you and Quil and Embry can head up to the cliff now. Say hi to the pa…gang for me." Billy said to them, they nodded and began walking back to the cliff, I raised an eyebrow, wouldn't it be easier for them to drive and faster?

"Has Jake got taller?" Charlie asked Billy as they got some fishing rods. Billy shrugged.

"Hard to tell with me being in the sitting position all the time." He sighed, Charlie and Dad didn't push it. It was hard to imagine these three guys when they were my age. Less wrinkled, maybe gangly and stubbleless.

"Come on Katie!" My Dad called, I ran after them, carrying a box of tackles and bait. Soon we were set up on the little pier, we had three chairs, sitting along the edge with two buckets of bait in between us. I was almost asleep, holding my rod over the water, waiting. So far the men had caught around seven fish, I had caught none. I decided to give up and just day dream, my thoughts wandering back to San Diego. I would probably be at the mall, being dragged along shopping by my friends at the moment. I'm sure they'd have laughing fits if they knew what I was doing right now. I saw out of the corner of my eye the boys were still jumping off the cliff. I watched as one person went off backwards, their yelps of adrenaline echoing off the water. As they fell the 100 hundred feet my stomach churned, how could they stand it? Maybe they originally tried it for suicide but survived and it caught on, that's the only way I can see it as recreation.

Suddenly there was a tugging at my rod, which I hadn't noticed before. It slowly slid from my grip and I grabbed the rod quickly, but doing so I was tugged into the air, I screamed and Dad, Charlie and Billy shouted out warnings and Dad dived out of his chair to grab me. I landed with a splash in the water a few yards away from the pier. The icy water bubbled around me, acknowledging my entrance into it. I came to the surface and spluttered, choking on the salt water. For some reason, they were laughing.

"Now, how did you manage that?" Billy chuckled as Dad helped me back up onto the pier. I scowled at all of them and sat unhappily in my chair, I saw the rod being tugged along the water and giggled, that fish must've been hungry.

"You'll catch a cold if we don't get you a change of clothes," Dad mumbled, great this meant going home.

"Sue might have a change of clothes, what with Leah still growing." Billy offered and I groaned inwardly.

"Come on, I'll call her on the way there." Charlie mumbled, folding his chair up. "We can get a bit to eat there too, then come back as long as Katie don't go swimming again." They got all the things and we piled into the cruiser, leaving the other car there for Billy's son. Charlie passed his cellphone to Billy halfway through the drive.

"Hey Sue! It's Billy, see you remember David Johnson? Well he and his kid came fishing with us and she sort of fell in. I know it was hilarious! Okay, sure get some of Leah's old clothes. Around five minutes? Okay, bye." He murmured into the phone, I watched the road, shivering because of the cold wet clothes I was wearing. We drove for the exact amount of time Billy had said, then stopped in front of a small two story house. It had once been a nice little cottage, but the white paint was peeling and the flowers in the small front garden were starting to wilt.

"Hasn't changed a bit." Dad breathed, smiling. They lead me inside, Billy going up a small ramp that had probably been made specifically for him. A tall, bulky woman with a kind face opened the door, she smiled warmly, her dimples showing.

"Well, you look like you've had fun fishing." She said, and then let us in. I hesitated, but she beckoned me in anyway. "I got you a change of clothes, I'm sure Leah wont mind you borrowing them." Sue said, leading me up the narrow staircase. There were three doors along the hall and she gestured to the one on the end. "You can get changed in there and then come down and have some lunch." She smiled again then went back downstairs. I breathed deeply then opened the door, there was a unmade bed pushed against one wall. A desk with a radio and books on it and a wardrobe that was full of clothes, half of them on the floor. There were some jeans and a shirt on the bed so I decided to put them on. Suddenly there were footsteps on the stairs, I attempted to get my jeans off quickly and then pulled my shirt over my head.

"Leah?" A deep husky voice called, I grabbed the jeans and was halfway putting them on when the door flew open. "Leah, you-" The person started, then I screamed, he screamed to. I stumbled backwards and fell on my butt, grabbing the shirt to cover up my chest, I was still screaming. He mumbled an embarrassed apology and ran out of the room, shutting the door behind him. There was shouting downstairs and then the sound of a door slamming. I was hyperventilating as I pulled on the shirt, my cheeks flaring a red.

* * *

**Who can guess who that was? Lol. Please review! **


End file.
